Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower
'Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower '''is a ''Lego Park/''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam crossover television special. It serves as the prequel/backdoor pilot episode for ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary Damien is believed by Yioko he has found the truth behind his ring: Princess Veranda Kianataluk from the Kingdom of Yoshkok has been magically imprisoned in the ring’s gemstone for 28 years, waiting for someone to free her one day, and Damien, Yioko, and the boys are up to the task. Plot The movie begins in Yo Shi Nam, Yoshland where a tourist named Andrew Jackson, Jr from the Kingdom of America and his Yosh assistant Ken Ya have discovered the old Black Tower, home of the Ancient Champion of the Blunder Games. Ken decides to ask Andrew about why they are doing this, so Andrew tells him that he wanted to make a great discovery. He also explains that there was a legend behind the old Black Tower’s fall...all thanks to a young lucky tycoon named William who brought it after he won the lottery. Suddenly, Ken finds shattered pink glass on the ground, possibly a broken charm, amd presents them to Andrew as he finds a page about a ruby ring torn from an old book saying Princess Veranda Kianataluk from Yoshkok has been magically trapped in it for twenty-eight years until she was freed from it by a boy named Damien and his friends. Overhearing this, Ken tells Andrew the story about it: The year is 1989, and a black limousine is headed for the old Black Tower. From out it steps Team Tremaine, led by President David Larry Tremaine I, who is about to be met by Princess Veranda, The first guest of a “party” being held there. The group all goes into the Black Tower only to find a young tycoon by the name William sitting on its throne. While Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson try to warn David, he uses a pink charm to cast a deadly spell on the President, killing him instantly. He decides to strike down Bobby, Laureen, and the rest of Team Tremaine with the same spell that got away with the President’s death, but both Jones and Stevenson get away from the deadly act and are cornered by him who teleports to their area. As William is about to trap them in the gemstones of two bracelets, Veranda chooses to come to their rescue only for him to cast a spell which imprisons her in her own ring, allowing the two to get away from him until they unexpectedly find a portal which drags them to the yoshi realm, and soon everything goes from red to white. The attack on the old Black Tower is revealed to be a daydream Damien was having. It is now summer vacation in Lego Park and he is seen sitting in Mr. Dawson’s empty classroom with Derek Simon Jackson, Lionel “Ryan” Quinn, Lewis Allen, and Aaron Provolsky inside when his other friend Yioko comes in and tells Damien some news: he says he has found the truth behind his (Yioko) ring. As Lewis is about to watch Star Wars on his phone, Damien comes up to him and tells him about the good news. Lewis hears about it as Yioko takes him and the rest of his friends to his lair full of legends. Once there, Ryan tries to find out about where to go for their summer vacation until he says he now has nowhere else to go until Yioko finds a Yosh book labeled “Fall of the Old Black Tower”, which will then explain everything. He starts reading the story, which is about the Black Tower’s fall in 1989. :On the day of her sixteenth birthday, Veranda was given the fing by her father King Paitoon in her palace, but one year later, she, the visiting Team Tremaine from America, and other guests have been invited to a “party”. Meanwhile, a young tycoon named William from the Kingdom of Grayson bought the old Black Tower using the money he won from the lottery with the secret help of a Yashi spy named “Devon”, who was tasked with picking up a former murderer, and Devon’s friend Anucha. When they got to the Black Tower, the guests found William sitting on its throne with his new friend by his side. He used a pink charm to kill President David Larry Tremaine I in front of everyone to coronate himself, thinking he was in America, much to his friends’ horror. The friends tried to get away from the lucky youth, but they were all taken down except for Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson. The two tried to escape the old Black Tower, but William had them cornered and was about to cast a spell which would trap them in two magical gemstones of two bracelets, and Veranda chose to shield them for them to flee. As for this, she was pulled inside her own ring by William’s spell which was about to get Jones and Stevenson imprisoned in the bracelets’ gemstone. Later, a Yashi sorcerer named Fada found and took the ring to a Yosh marketplace where he pulled himself in the body of a killed shop owner, and put a price of twelve dollars on it. Yioko brought that ring and took it home to show his father. Until now, he (Yioko) told Damien that he found the shocking truth. This gives Ryan the idea for him and the boys to go to Yo Shi Nam, Yoshland for their vacation. Later, the boys say goodbye to their families, take the book and ring with them, and set out on their cruise trip. While on the cruise, Yioko keeps on reading the book and tells everyone they need to go to a pagoda near the old Black Tower, place the ring on the charm for them to glow, and play the "Song of Release" to free Veranda from it. While he is still explaining however, Ryan notices CinderBarney Tremaine and his friends following the ship in an imaginary boat. Sometime later, the boys arrive in Yoshkok and rent a car to go to Yo Shi Nam. When Damien sees the old Black Tower in the distance, he wonders how he and the others are going to get to the pagoda to check it out, but is okay when they have to meet the tycoon youth William from the Kingdom of Grayson first because Jackson has sent him a text saying they are approaching it. It's important to meet someone new or famous, they always say. Meanwhile, William gets ready for the boys' arrival when his good man Devon comes in and informs him they have arrived. The boys are then greeted by unhappy people, but Damien learns that they are actually troublemakers who have been put to work by the young tycoon. William arrives from his chariot to greet the boys while Team Tremaine, who was following them, is horrified. Baby Boy Stevenson notices a flute playing the "Song of Despair" like in a depressing tune, but Damien, after thinking it is the right flute, manages to take it from the troublemaker playing it, upsetting him as they all enter the old Black Tower. William gives them—and Team Tremaine, who is still behind them—an old fashioned tour before he can take them out to a feast. Naughty kids arrive and steal some of the food from the feast. As William is about to turn them into plush toys with a spell, Devon stops him from doing so and leads the boys back inside. Yioko's ring glows, pulling him and Damien to the kids. They tell the rest of them to come along with them after hearing of the boy’s plan to bring back Veranda. The boys finally arrive at the kids' house. Their older brother greets them, but proves to be of no help when they tell him why there are here. Suddenly, the kids' uncle Joe walks up and asks them about what happened in 1989 and reveals to them that the kids' older brother and he are brothers. Damien introduces himself to and tells them that it was the book that made him and his friends, even Ryan, want to go there. Joe sees Yioko's ring is actually a birthday gift Veranda's father gave her and takes them to his office. Once they are there, he tells him he works there after hearing William has outlawed and nullified troublemakers' imaginations with a spell so no one would stop him from having them punished by his officers. He also summons Kien's spirit (by accident), who tells them they have two out of three materials needed so far: the ring and the flute, but they only need to get William's charm. Once they get it, they will journey to the pagoda where they must place the ring on the charm on a bar and use the flute to play the "Song of Release" in order to free Veranda from the ring. Kien also gives them the idea of dancing with William in order to get his charm from him by accident and disappears in front of them while they set off back to the old Black Tower. Meanwhile, William talks with CinderBarney about how he will lead a conquest of the BG Government of America if he and his friends don’t pay servitude to him. Damien and the boys come in the room they are in and ask him to party with them after they have dance lessons with Tesserae, William’s Yosh dance teacher. During the party, Ryan pretends to trip and Jackson steps on William’s shoes while Damien takes the charm away from him as he recoils from his pain. Lewis decides to convince him to let him and the other boys play hide and seek with Officer John Hardy, William’s top official, in order for them to get away. They get out of the old Black Tower and head back to Joe and his cousins with the charm, but first they get past CinderBarney and his friends who are still having a talk with William. Later in his house, Joe congrats them on their task to get all three materials needed to free Veranda: the flute, ring, and now the charm. The group then goes off to the pagoda where they will release her. Little do they know Team Tremaine is watching them with William planning to turn CinderBarney into stone for keeping up with his bad behavior and have him put on display by Lara, his architect. Back at the tower, William threatens to hire Lara to put statues of his worst visiting prisoners on display without him plotting to invade their homelands. She agrees to do that for him while he explains that Dora was his first victim to be turned into stone by her (Lara). The group arrives at the pagoda, which turns out to have traps. The stealthy looking Team Tremaine decides to trick them into falling into them, but the group resists and they keep going in order to find the bar. They all finally reach the top of the pagoda where the bar is and Yioko pulls out the book in case if they can’t remember what to do. Jackson, Ryan, and Lewis attempt to get to the bar, but they are blocked by an invisible barrier in which they can’t get through. Luckily, Aaron, Damien, and Yioko, who are spirits in person, manage to get through with the three materials needed to free Veranda from her ring and get started on their task. Yioko and Aaron put the the charm on the bar and the ring on the charm, and both items glow together. Damien proceeds to play the Song of Release on the stolen flute and keeps playing it until a person dressed in green appears in a flash of red light. Both the charm and ring stop glowing after that, and the ring returns itself to Yioko. The person dressed in green is revealed to be Princess Veranda, who is finally freed from her ring after 28 years of imprisonment. She thanks the boys and their friends, and greets Joe and his cousins, who turn out to be her good friends since her latest visit to Yo Shi Nam. She then voices her mission to reveal Team Tremaine’s identities and, upon leaving the pagoda, tells the boys’ group about her plan: she is going to use William’s charm to identify Team Tremaine’s true selves. The guys want to help her, but she refuses and goes to the old Black Tower to face him alone, with them following her anyway. At the old Black Tower, Officer Hardy is still playing hide and seek with only this time, BJ Myers, Baby Boy, and Riff Jones, when Veranda enters the tower. One of the kids want to help, but she tells him she has to do this alone. She confronts William in his throne and tells him it’s time to face her too, to his excitement. When CinderBarney asks him “What sins?”, she tells everyone the story about how William brought this place using the money he won from the lottery, and put CinderBarney’s ancestor, Champion David Larry Tremaine I, to death with a spell to elect himself. Realizing she is telling the truth and that Team Tremaine can’t be trusted anymore, William orders Officer Hardy and his friends to restrain them (except for Baby Boy who is told to get away by Tremaine) when they protest against him, and when Riff tries to crush Aaron with a falling chandelier. He tries to use his charm to turn Tremaine into stone with a spell only to find Baby Boy now has it which she stole from Veranda who was about to use it to identify her and her friends. BJ and the boys are horrified to learn about Damien and his friends’ involvement which has Veranda confirm that Damien, Yioko, and Aaron were the ones who freed her from her ring. Veranda then takes the charm back from Baby Boy only to reveal her identity with a spell—and also reveal a painting of her twin brother, Prince Van, who was trapped in it by William so he can accidentally protect him. The young tycoon finds out about it and reveals that Devon used to be Veranda’s young protector when he (Devon) was a human named Jinjung Sangasphut, before taking back his charm and ordering the officers to seize the newly identified Baby Boy for stealing it first. However, the kid, named Bill, comes to her rescue. William then has his friends “accidentally” cause a chase scene when he orders them to capture “Lauren” and Veranda with the boys following them (the guards). After watching it in horror, CinderBarney angrily orders William to leave his First Woman alone, prompting him (William) to have his friends drag him and the rest of his friends to the dungeon for him to hold them prisoner for their crimes and plans to invade the Blunder Games Government of America and put its troublemakers under slavery. Later, the girls meet with Damien and his friends and inform them William is holding Lauren’s friends’ identities prisoner in the Old Black Tower. All together, they go back to Joe’s house. In the dungeon, William visits his prisoners only to order CinderBarney to come out so he can finally turn him into stone with the same spell on his second try in front of a horrified BJ and a shocked Riff. He puts the blame on BJ and Riff, has Lara put the immobilized Tremaine on display, and threatens to go after Baby Boy to imprison her in Veranda’s ring. Meanwhile, Damien’s group and Lauren arrive at Joe’s house again; his older brother Finn comes out from its entrance and reveals the directions to free Prince Van from his painting: the Song of Release played on the flute, which Damien still has, again. Bill and his siblings’ friends then come over to help them. Before they can get back in the old Black Tower through a secret entrance, they are encountered by Lara... with a stone statue of CinderBarney! Hearing about this, Finn catches up to them to help them learn the Song of Unraveling to free him for Veranda to identify him too, even without William’s charm. During the battle, Lara turns to her true self, the Yosh earth goddess Terra, and she tries to use her powers to immobilize Lauren next, but she and her new friends dodge it. Terra then is defeated and Lauren uses the flute to play the Song of Unraveling on CinderBarney to turn him back to normal so Veranda can identify him as David Larry II. The group finally gets into a secret entrance to the old Black Tower’s dungeon. Once inside, David confronts one of William’s guards to trick him into helping them get the key to BJ and Riff’s cell after sneaking past another one of William’s guards. Lauren and David use the key to free BJ and Riff from their cell for Veranda to identify both of them as Kyle and Adam while Damien goes off to free Prince Van from his painting within the Song of Release as played on the flute. With Van released, the group then gets together and they decide to execute Veranda’s second plan to defeat William. Meanwhile, William has a talk with Devon about how he (Devon) will have to produce the results he wants. Devon says that when he (Devon) and his friend Anucha helped him buy the Black Tower with the lottery money back from his (William’s) homeland of Grayson, UK, he promised to get him power once this was over into which William retorts that he also promised him a job by his side by appointing him Vice Champion. William then tells him to be grateful he kept one of his promises or he will end up like Champion David Larry Tremaine I and his friends (except Bobby Jones and Laureen Stevenson). Suddenly, the other kid, named Meg, comes in and convinces him to play a game of tag with her, prompting him to go after her for the game. With William gone for now, Veranda tells Van about the next part of her plan: rallying almost everyone living in Yo Shi Nam to join together to defeat him (William). United, the villagers of Yo Shi Nam go to the old Black Tower and overwhelm Officer Hardy and one of his friends, who lock up the gates shut to stop them from attacking William. Veranda, Damien, and Lauren open the gates to let everyone in and confront William to have their final battle with him. Once it begins, William casts a spell which plunges the village into darkness to stop everyone including the boys and aims to kill Veranda but instead aims to execute his escaped prisoners. William feels himself starting to transform into someone different and runs back into the Tower after Devon accidentally trips and makes him drop his charm, breaking it, and sends his guards to seize them, but the girls and Damien make them lose their nerves and flee. Later, a fully transformed William comes out of the entrance, horrifying and shocking the villager army while he reveals himself to be a Yashi named Brootaa, and explains the charm Devon accidentally made him break was meant to keep him human. One of them (Lauren), however, chooses to face the ogre with an extra charm which she made out of a duplication spell by accident. The impromptu charm turns to actually work when Lauren uses it to finally defeat him. With William/Brootaa fleeing, Yioko offers the ring back to Veranda only to be told by her to have Damien keep it. Van is now one of the new owners of the old Black Tower with his sister Veranda as his “Championess Crown”, and Devon now their duke, to the joy of the now reformed minor troublemakers. The boys’ trip to Yo Shi Nam is now a success. After returning to Lego Park, Damien and Yioko find the right ending on the book and decide to store the flute in Yioko’s chest while Jackson, Ryan, Lewis, and Aaron play Mario Party 7 on Lewis’ GameCube. Meanwhile in the scene from the beginning of the movie, Ken and Andrew decide to pick up the shards and put them in a box. Before they can take them to the science museum of his homeland of Brooklyn, New York, Andrew gives Ken a lesson: “When you uncover the truth behind something, you will solve it yourself, with help of your allies.” Cast * Lancelot Flynn as Damien Hawke * Dan Fun as Yioko Laozi * Peter Patton as Aaron Provolsky * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda Kianataluk * Luke N. Monroe as President William/Brootaa * Adam Newton as Derek Simon Jackson * Lawrence Orion as Lionel “Ryan” Quinn * Joseph Flynn as Lewis Allen * Isaac Wycliffe as Vice President Devon (formerly Jinjung Sangasphut) * George Gunner as CinderBarney/David Larry II * Janet Neville as Baby Boy/Princess Lauren * Finley Stalin as BJ/Kyle * Haden Thompson as Riff/Adam * Travis Jones as Officer John Hardy * Tomdee Somwan as Uncle Joe * Adrian Sheen as Finn * Ian Fawkes as Kien * Zachary Thomas as Bill * Kayla Andrews as Meg * Keith Clark as Od * Jason Erickson as Con * Winona Luke as Tesserae * Brianna Duncan as Lara/Terra * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van Kianataluk * Andrew Jackson, Jr as himself * Ryan Lee Stewart as Ken Ya Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here * This movie is marked as the prequel of Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. * Damien finally learns the truth behind Yioko’s ring in this movie. * Luke N. Monroe, the 45th Champion of the Blunder Games, guest stars as the movie’s main antagonist William in this movie. * Yioko’s ring changes from a garnet-like color to ruby red after freeing Veranda with Damien and Aaron in this movie. ** This is also the last time the ring has a garnet on it. * This is the first time Joe summons a spirit according to himself. * Originally, the main villain was supposed to be a young sorceress named Epitaph, but was changed to a male and renamed William, who hails from the Kingdom of Grayson, in the final concept. * It’s said in this movie that Devon was born Jinjung Sangasphut as a human. ** It’s also said that Devon was a spy working in the yoshi realm until he was recruited by William along with his friend Anucha to help buy the Old Black Tower in exchange for power. * After the transformation sequence, William is revealed to be a Yashi named Brootaa according to this movie. * This episode teaches that you can never face a problem alone. ** It also teaches that when you uncover the truth behind something, you will solve it yourself with the help of friends. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:Crossovers Category:Completed Episodes